Then Love Again
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: Regina is falling for Storybrooke's sheriff...will she follow Daniel's words and let Emma into her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This has been sitting on my desktop for almost a month, unfinished. Well, I went ahead and finished it today. Hope everyone enjoys my take on my favorite OUAT character and pairing.

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own or have any rights to Once Upon A Time, or any of the places or characters. If I did, Regina and Emma would fall in love and all would be merry and sexy. The end.

-R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R /E—R/E

I have always strove to find and attain that ever elusive concept of love. Back in my younger days before heartbreak led to my loss of innocence, I believed I had found true love. Daniel was such a kind, handsome man. He made me feel things I had never before experienced. I lived for the days I would ride behind him on the back of a beautiful steed; wind whipping my hair, my face buried against his strong back. I would splay my fingers against the clothing of his back, feeling the muscles pulled taut and the warmth emanating from him and soaking into my heart. I needed him like I needed air to breath. He was my everything, my entire world. But my mother extinguished the flame before it could burn even brighter. I will never be able to erase the horrifying image of my mother yanking out my love's heart and squeezing it. That day, she did not just kill Daniel. She killed a part of me as well.

I ended up with King Leopold which absolutely devastated me. I did not want to marry such a man, or give him a part of myself that Daniel should have been given. But, life has a funny way of working. I went through the motions, my heart filled to the brim with an intense hatred. Hatred towards Leopold, Snow (who kickstarted the whole mess), my mother, and most importantly, myself. I had fallen for a man and ultimately ended in his life being cut short like an axe man felling a tree. The hate kept building and building, and eventually ended up in my own beloved father's death, my mother being flown into a mirror, and a curse being placed upon the Enchanted Forest.

For years nobody knew my secret, and I lived my life as happily as I could. I was the mayor of this new town, Storybrooke ironically being its name. I adopted a son, a sweet little baby boy that I named after the father I had slew by my own hand. Henry gave me a joy I had not experienced since Daniel so long ago. I raised him through the years, and watched him grow from a clumsy, diaper-toting boy into a gentle, intelligent child. He kept the steady ache in my heart away, and I dearly loved the boy. However, I was lonely. I did not want another relationship per se, as I could not fully commit to another when my wounds from Daniel's death were still very open and fresh. So I started nightly excursions with then Sheriff Graham.

He was a decent enough man. He was good-looking, had an attractive accent, and was good in bed. But that is all I felt for him. The formerly known Huntsmen was just an outlet, a way to let off some excessive frustration and energy, and a body to keep the bed from being cold. I knew he would never compare to Daniel though, and the nightly ritual did not expand to anything more. And then Emma Swan came along.

She came bearing a god awful red leather jacket (that I eventually grew to adore) and an old, beat up Volkswagen bug. I was grateful when she brought back Henry, but as soon as I heard that she was my little boy's actual birth mother, all my feelings turned to animosity and anger. I was afraid that this woman who had been absent for all of Henry's life would come waltzing in and take my precious treasure from me. Henry was all I had, my last inkling to a less heartbreaking life. So I started being nasty to Emma. I did everything in my power to humiliate and demean her in some way. I craved power and this woman threatened the very pedestal I stood upon. We fought over everything imaginable. Dislike and loathing burned in our eyes in every single bit of conversation we were forced to partake in. And yet, despite my feelings towards the woman, I was intrigued by her. Her good deeds knew no bounds. She was unfailingly good and everyone in Storybrooke was fond of her. Emma was also the only person who could actually put up with my verbal assaults and the only person unafraid. It irked and made me curious at the same time. She ended up saving my life on several different occasions. She protected me from an angry mob of newly remembered fairytale creatures, an explosive house fire when my ankle was in severe pain, Dr. Whale trying to kill me, and pushed me out of the way of an incoming wraith, transporting her and Snow to the Enchanted Forest. Eamma Swan made me feel many different emotions. My heart beat a frantic beat when she came around, and I felt an all-encompassing warmth light my entire body on fire. This feeling of love, a feeling I had thought would never pass by my heart again, absolutely terrified me. The last time I felt this, my significant other was killed in front of my eyes. No, I could not live through this again. I am not strong enough.

-R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E

So, I started actively avoiding Storybrooke's sheriff/Savior, thinking that if she and I had no contact these dangerous stirrings inside me would pass. Of course, it did not really work. My heart yearned for her, seeking her out whenever she was mentioned in a conversation, or if I got just a brief glimpse of golden blonde curls and a red leather jacket. A week had gone by, and my love for Emma had just grow stronger and more painful to bear. I cursed myself for this weakness, crying myself to sleep at night followed by an exhausted rest plagued by nightmares. I woke up after one such night, fixing myself into the Madame Mayor that everyone knew and loathed. I fit into my persona, fixing my mask into place. I left my mansion, stepping into my beloved Mercedes. I stopped at Granny's Diner, having decided upon getting a large coffee due to my recent restless sleep. The tiny golden bell rang, announcing my presence. I ignored all the stares (some not very pleasant) that were thrown my way. I sauntered up to Ruby, placing my order for a coffee as black and bitter as my supposed soul. I could tell Ruby had also come to that agreement. The waitress went to the back to make my drink.

I heard the bell again, signaling the arrival of yet another patron. I ignored it and focused on removing Emma from my mind in order to get through the day as mayor. That's when her scent hit me. She smelled of the leather and mint gum, freedom and independence. I let the calming wave wash over me, before tensing my body up. Her boots echoed on the floor, telling me that she was headed in my direction. I schooled my expression into something less nervous and lovesick and into something befitting an evil queen. I slowly turned around, meeting Emma's eyes. "Well if it isn't the saviour. What a surprise, seeing **you** in a diner. Come to get yet another one of those fattening pastries you seem to adore so much?" The sheriff's eyes narrowed slightly, and she tilted her head. "Good morning to you too, Madame Mayor. And are you getting yet another coffee that bears such an uncanny resemblance of your soul?" A twitch of my lips and a tightening of my eyes were the only indication that her words have affected me. And it was just my luck that Emma saw it. A triumphant smirk eased onto her face. I frowned. "Yes, Miss Swan. I see you are just full of jokes today. If only you could put half as much energy into your job as you do making my life difficult." "Nah that would not be nearly as much fun. Plus, you would miss me too much." I couldn't help but let out a snort. "I did not think that bump you had on your head had affected your mental capabilities, but it seems I was wrong. Or perhaps it is just your genes. Being the daughter of Snow White will do that to you." The smirk never left Emma's face. "Oh yeah? Then why have you been avoiding me then?" "Miss Swan, your delusional mind is playing tricks on you. I am certainly not avoiding you, nor do I have any feelings toward you besides dislike." "You forget, Miss Mills, that I can detect any lie. Well my lie-dar is beeping like crazy at your words. Something you wanna say to me, Regina?" That insufferable smirk paired with her knowing green eyes was my undoing. I snapped, "I don't have time for this! I have a job to do; running this town as you are aware. And you have yours as well, if you will actually do it for once." With that, I grabbed my coffee and paid for it, heading towards the door and my salvation. As I walked away, I heard Emma's voice call after me. "Whatever you say, Madame Mayor. Just know, I feel it too." My eyes widened as the words passed through my ears. I looked back at the woman who'd stolen what was left of my heart. The normally humorous glint in her eyes had turned softer, full of love. Our eyes connected, and I swear I could feel a spark. Her green eyes bore into my very soul, and they seemed to glow a blinding white.

We stood there for what seemed like hours just looking at each other. I finally broke the connection, noticing how many people were staring awestruck at the saviour and evil queen engrossed in such a stare down. Giving Emma one last meaningful look, I headed back out the door and drove away in my Mercedes. One last thought rolled through my mind as I drove to my office. _Maybe my happy ending is not so elusive after all. _

-R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R/E—R /E


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This was honestly meant to be just a one-shot, but thanks to WaLe and Winter94, this came to be. I believe this to be my best work thus far, and it is most definitely my favorite. I have a third chapter planned, if you guys want to read it. Thank you to all those that have liked, followed, reviewed, or even read this story. It means a lot. Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own the rights to anything OUaT, including Regina and Emma. If I did, Swanqueen would be endgame, and in every single episode. Preferably naked.

It's been two years. Two long, glorious, amazing years since I had started dating Storybrooke's resident mayor and the (former) evil queen extraordinaire. It's been a hell of a ride; I could not be happier. Sure, Regina and I have had our ups and downs. Our fights are just as explosive and boisterous as ever (the makeup sex is _totally_ worth it!), and there are days (many, many days) where I just want to pull my golden hair out in frustration and scream into a pillow. Those are the days I normally recommend nobody break the law or force my hand. It's not a pretty sight. There have been several (or forty, but whose counting?) of times throughout these two years that things have escalated so bad that one or both of us storm off, sometimes not talking for a couple of days. However, despite our anger towards each other in these instances, we still find our way back. That's how I know it is love.

Whenever Regina is away from me, my chest is tight and my heart feels like Cora has her hand on it, trying valiantly to yank it out. I cannot focus my mind on anything: work, my friends, my parents…even Henry fades away until the sole picture in my mind is that of my beautiful girlfriend. But when we reunite again…my heart soars. Never in a million years did I ever imagine having these feelings towards my former nemesis (dear god, I sound like Batman), unless of course they were feelings of intense dislike or hatred. Sure, I could appreciate her looks. I mean, come on! Have you _seen_ Regina? That woman is sex on two legs and trench coat! But I had always ignored my feelings. After all, they were just lust. Or that is what I told myself. Slowly, I started to feel a different feeling inching its way to my heart. I started truly noticing the mayor, underneath her beauty and all the malice she showed. I realized the truth; the truth that had been staring me and everyone in Storybrooke in the face and we were too biased and unobservant to see. Regina was not this truly evil witch who could never feel love. Regina Mills was a fragile, broken shell of a woman who, every time she extended her hand towards love, got burned.

She had loved Daniel, and what did she get for it? Her crazy, deranged mother ripped the heart she had yearned so very much for and crushed it as if it were an annoying bug that needed to be exterminated. Then she was whisked off towards Leopold's den, and being forced to act as if she cared for the man even when she was dying on the inside. She just wanted love; to be loved and love in return. But she never got that chance. I love my mother, I truly do. I had always wanted to know my real mom. When I was a kid, I used to sit and think for hours about her, imagining what she would look like. I did the same with my father. But, she had a huge impact on the woman Regina had become. Regina had been a lovely girl; everybody has told me that who could remember.

Such innocence and spirit…only for Snow to shatter that idyllic world when she broke her trust. And yet, nobody ever gave Snow flak about it. She was the golden child; the girl who could do no wrongdoing. In the same vein, the turned away from the innocent young girl who had her heart ripped out and looked upon her with such disdain and terror. And Regina, having no other choice in her mind, gave them what they wanted.

I saw all this; saw the real Regina lurking behind her faced of superiority and darkness. I saw the light she held inside. And I fell. I fell so, so hard. But, I was terrified. For one, she was a woman. I had never really been attracted to girls, and I had been with guys over the years. How do you think Henry came to be? He did not just pop out, I can assure you! So, being the coward I am, I chose to suppress my feelings. I figured that if I could put them away, I would eventually lose them. You know, sort of like when you put away things from your childhood in the attic and they get all dusty and forgotten. Well, until like ten years later…but that is beside the point! I went through the motions, doing my job as sheriff, seeing Henry and my parents, and bantering with Regina while staring covertly at either her ass, or her chest. Whichever was in my general direction, really. And then I started noticing the glances she would give me, full of a longing I could not place. It shocked me, and I admit I was more than a little confused. This was totally out of my realm of expertise.

I paid more attention, and saw how she was interacting with me. I was led to the conclusion that she had feelings for me. At first, I did not know what to do with this; I am a sheriff, not a love guru! But, after hours upon hours of making mental pros and cons lists, I decided to just wing it and put myself out there. And I did. It eventually paid off. I basically outed my feelings one day at Granny's Diner (really, do all the most significant moments in my life have to happen there?) and things just sorta took off. We started a tentative courtship. Some days she would invite me to her mansion and she would cook a fantastic meal for Henry and me, and then once he was safely deposited in Snooze-ville we would sit for hours in her parlor and just talk. We would sip her renowned apple cider, sharing secrets and stories previously untold while sharing covert glances over the rim of the glasses, shy, tentative hands brushing until one of us daringly chose to grasp it.

After a couple months we finally dared to hold hands; I had finally grown a backbone and had sneakily extended my hand, waiting for the perfect opportunity to grab her hand. I can still remember the silky softness of it as I felt it for the first time. Our first kiss went the same way. About three months after we started dating, we had just gotten in from eating out at some fancy restaurant; putting up our jackets on her coat rack and making ourselves comfortable in her oh so comfortable couch. We of course drank some cider, while just talking and enjoying each other's presence. However, something was different. Our faces were awfully close, and I took the time to just simply admire her. Her olive-toned skin glowed beautifully in the light, contrasting against the ocean blue of the dress she had slipped into. Her hair was as perfect as always. The silky black strands

were quaffed like normal, giving her the sexy look I so adored. Her eyes were like the finest wines and chocolates mixed together, oh so sinful and dark. And her lips…they looked so soft; plump. I was caught, like a bee with honey. Her eyes met mine, reading the intent in them. I could read her answer, written so plainly in her eyes for the world to see. Her soul screamed a resounding _yes_. I slowly lifted my hand up, tenderly grasping her satin cheek. My thumb brushed against her skin, her eyes fluttering closed at the touch. I could almost hear her heart beating through her chest. I used my fingers to gently push a wayward strand from her face, my girl's eyes opening and looking at me with such a raw vulnerability.

I leaned forward, our breaths mingling together as one. Then, giving into what we both truly desired, I closed the distance between our lips and finally claimed what my heart had been showing me all along. I know it is cliché, but I could literally feel sparks igniting on my lips as her smooth mouth met mine. Her tongue, oh so warm and wet in my mouth, awoke things inside me I thought I had forgotten how to feel. We kissed and kissed, and I felt like a puzzle whose pieces had finally come together. I felt whole; complete. For the first time in a long time, I knew what it felt like to truly be in love.

Now, exactly two years to the day we started our journey together, I am nervous yet again. My love for Regina has only strengthened through the years, turning from a small fire into a roaring blaze. I am content in our relationship, but I am ready to take the next step. I reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out a small black box. I opened it, gazing at the ring I had painstakingly picked out for my girlfriend. Looking at the small silver band, I imagined it on Regina's hand. A smile burst onto my face, and I steeled myself for what was to come.

I had told Regina that I was taking her out to dinner for our anniversary. I drove up in my carefully cleaned bug, straightening my black tie nervously as I walked to the down. I felt like I was heading to my funeral. I walked slowly up the steps to her house and rang the doorbell. I stuffed my fidgeting hands into the pockets of my slacks, waiting for my queen to come. The lock slowly moved, signaling her arrival. The door slowly opened, and I gasped as my eyes took in the sight before me. She was dressed in a splendid red dress, the bodice showing off her flat stomach and pushing up her delectable breasts. The sides of the dress were split, showing off her toned, tanned legs. Sexy black heels were placed on her feet, raising her up to my height. She had painted her lips a blood red, matching her dress.

Her eyes danced with mirth at my continued gaping expression. A pleased, teasing smirk graced those lips. "Really dear, do leave that expression where it belongs; with fish." I gulped (quite audibly, I am embarrassed to admit) and worked my mouth a few times. I cleared my constricted throat. "Regina, baby, you look…so so beautiful. I am the luckiest woman alive." Regina blushed, the flush looking wonderful against her

skin. "Thank you dear. You look pretty handsome yourself." I looked down at my ensemble for tonight. I was wearing a plain white dress shirt, a satin black dress jacket falling effortlessly over my shoulders. A red tie was tied carefully over it; my jacket left unbuttoned. My dress shirt was tucked into a pair of nice black slacks; shiny new black dress boots completely my chosen dress ware for the night. "Thanks, but I doubt anyone is going to be looking at me when they see the woman on my shoulder." She smiled her smile that was specially reserved for me. I gallantly extended my arm to her. "My lady." She giggled prettily, looping her arm through mine. "Lead the way, sheriff." I helped her down the steps and headed to my clean bug. I opened the door for her, gesturing for her to get in. She gracefully lowered herself into my trusty vehicle, and I closed the door.

I made my way around to the other side, getting in and starting the engine up. I pulled smoothly away, heading towards tonight's destination.

"Wow, you really cleaned this deathtrap up. I am impressed, Miss Swan." I laughed. Regina, despite our relationship, still referred to my beetle as junk, among other not so nice things. It was a running gag between us, and a source of Henry's and my parent's amusement. "Yes, Madame Mayor, I did. I wanted tonight to be perfect." "You are certainly doing a good job so far." We linked hands on the dash between us, falling into a comfortable silence. Regina's eyes were confused when we reached our destination. "Miss Swan, would you care to inform me of exactly why we are at Storybrooke forest?" I smiled mysteriously. "In due time, my love." I kept hold of her hand as we walked into the forest, staying on a path I had handpicked weeks before and noted in my mind. After about 5 minutes of walking, we stepped into a clearing. Regina gasped from beside me. I had set up a table in the middle of the clearing with a three course meal and a bottle of her favorite wine placed strategically on the white tablecloth. The table was set up on a giant heart I had mowed in the grass, making it very visible to see. I had set up lights all around the tress, illuminating the scene. I had chosen this area because a river runs right through Storybrooke forest, the end of it being right here. The moon glistened off the water, giving it a romantic look. A large stereo box was set up of to the side, a CD of love songs burned onto the little disk courtesy of myself.

Regina turned her awestruck face towards me, apparently over her speechless appraisal. "You…did all this…for me?" I looked deep into her eyes. "I would do anything for you. You are my life, my soul. My heart." Her eyes glistened with tears that were quickly caught on my finger. "I am sorry if this is not very extravagant. I just thought you would prefer something more intimate than dinner at a restaurant." "No, Emma, this is perfect. Absolutely perfect." I gently clasped her hand and led her to the table. I pulled her chair out for her, pushing it in once she was carefully seated. I then took up my own seat, making an effort to quell my normal clumsiness and not ruin the night. "Wine?" I offered her. "Yes, please, dear." I poured her a glass, watching as she brought it up to her lips. I was transfixed on the muscles of her throat as they worked. She cleared her throat, smiling playfully. My cheeks burned as I gulped down some wine. "So, what is on the menu?" I lifted off the silver top with a flourish. All her favorite foods

were arranged neatly on the plates. She raised her eyes to mine, an adoring little grin on her mouth. We slowly ate the meal, savoring every last morsel to be had. Conversation flowed as readily as the wine, and laughter echoed around the still forest as we basked in each others company. I fed her the last chocolate covered strawberry, feeling a heat burn in the pit of my stomach as her lips closed around the berry, wrapping erotically around it. That, paired with the utter bliss in her eyes, was almost my undoing. Partly to get rid of my lustful stirrings and partly because of my plan, I quickly stood up. Regina raised an eyebrow at my action, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I strode over to the radio, clicking on the play button. Soft music crooned out of the speakers, tales of love and romance filling the night air. I walked back to my heart, placing my hand out palm up. "Would you like to dance…with me?" She stared at my hand, then into my eyes. A beatific smile graced her heavenly lips. "I would love nothing more." Her hand now firmly entwined with mine, I took her over closer to the lake. We danced and danced, her head fitting perfectly on my shoulder and her body melding into mine. We were a perfect fit. At this thought, I carefully pulled away from her. I kept her hand firmly in my now shaking grip. "Honey, why are you shaking?" She whispered concernedly.

I breathed in tremulously through my mouth. "Regina, we have been together for two years…" "Yes? What has this got to do with-"I held up my hand, forestalling her question. "Just let me finish, please? I need to say this." She nodded her consent, her eyes an adorable mix of confusion and worry. I took another breath and continued. "As I was saying, we have been together for two years, and I have loved every second of it. You have been…the most amazing woman. You **are** an amazing woman. I never thought I could ever love someone so much, until I met you. Living with you has been no different. I look forward to the end of every day because I get to hold you, cherish you. I thank god each and every time I open and close my eyes each day, for bringing you to me. For leading me back to my heart." Regina has tears building up behind her eyes, and I can see her struggling to hold them at bay. "Oh Emma…I love you too. For years I was evil; I had lost my way. Loneliness and hatred were the sole feelings in my arsenal. You taught me how to love again. You saved me, Emma." I smiled a bright, true smile. "No, Regina. _You_ saved me." I nervously fiddled with my pocket that held my future, trying to convey all my love to her through my eyes. "I have been the happiest I have ever been these last two years. I finally have a home, a family to come home to. But, there is one more thing; one more thing that could make my life complete." "What, Emma? Whatever you want, I will do it." I smiled. "I was hoping you would say that." I slowly sank down onto one knee, pulling out the little box in the same motion. She gasped from above me, brown eyes wide. "Is, it that…?" "Regina Mills, you came into my life when I was at my lowest. I never knew I needed love until you. I need you more than anything else in this world. I want to go to sleep with you every day, and see your face every morning. I want Henry to be our son, together. I want us to raise a couple more kids, kids with your eyes and hair, and your laugh; your smile. I want us to face the world together, with you standing by my side wearing this ring. Regina, will you make my dreams come true and be my wife?"

Tears streamed unchecked down Regina's face. Her mouth quivered; her hands shook. I sat their on my knee, waiting, _praying_, that she would say yes. Sweat trickled down my back at her continued silence. My nerves were on the fritz, and I felt nauseous. Finally, she spoke and saved me from my misery. "Em…_Emma_… yes, _yes_ I want to be your wife!" Joy exploded out every pore on my body at those words, and I leapt to my feet at the same time she crashed into me. Our lips found each others, pouring every single emotion into that one kiss. It was the most powerful culmination I have ever felt. Bright white light shot out from our joined mouths, surrounding us in an aura. _True Love_. So this is what happens, I mused. We finally parted minutes later, just looking into each other's eyes. A goofy smile spread across my face as I finally put the ring on her finger. We stood in the clearing and danced for hours afterwards, finally having found our home. This, right here in the arms of my fiancée, was where I was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is it, folks! The final chapter of TLA! Hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: OUaT is **not** my property, nor will it ever be. If it was, this scene would be real. Albeit life-like.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Three months have passed since Emma and Regina's lives had changed for the better. Three months prior, Emma had taken an enormous leap of faith and proposed to the love of her life and her girlfriend of two blissful years, Regina Mills. Since that wonderful night (the words 'yes' and 'wife' being Emma's two favorite words now), their lives, already entwined, shifted directions. Life had purpose; meaning now.

The highly discussed and popularized engagement of Storybrooke's own personal hero and the former Evil Queen/mayor was looming near. Most couples waited for awhile before saying 'I do'; sometimes for a year. However, the two love struck women could not wait that long to be wed. They longed to be married as soon as humanly possible. Only a month remained before the little town's hottest bachelorette's traded in their sheriff badge and mayoral papers for a wedding band. Emma herself looked forward to the attractive mayor's last name to be changed into Swan. Regina Swan sounded oh so good to her ears, it was almost sinful. The blonde sheriff had even tried out the name vocally, letting the name roll off her tongue. The sound of it was better than any bear claw she could ever eat.

When Emma had gotten the opportunity to show off her new fiancée and the ring she had chosen for her, an intense surge of pride assaulted her. The citizens gazed admiringly at the enchanting ring, congratulating the glowingly happy couple. Being able to hold her soon-to-be-wife's hand with her own, the sun glinting off the burnished silver of the ring, made her heart swell with love. She had never thought she would ever be this happy; did not even know if she could. But Regina had shattered all of her fears and resigned thoughts, replacing them with warmth, rainbows and fuzzy teddy bears. Regina had admitted to Emma that the thought of marrying the blonde sheriff made her feel more joy than she had ever felt in her life. After losing Daniel and being forced into a loveless and miserable union with Leopold, she had closed off her heart and vowed to stay away from love. Marriage was something she believed would never again be experienced by her. But after dating Emma and experiencing how good it felt to share herself with her, to be with her, she found herself opening her heart up again. Now, instead of shying away from marriage, Regina was practically giddy with excitement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The two had settled in smoothly after the proposal and subsequent acceptance. The two reveled in the domesticity of it: Regina would pick Henry up from school after work, and go home to start cooking the evening's meal. Emma would come in an hour or so later, exhausted beyond belief, but she would perk up as soon as Henry came bounding into her arms. Laughing, she would follow the little bundle of joy into the kitchen, her nose catching the tantalizing smells wafting from the cooking food. She would set her eyes on her love, twin smiles lighting up their entire faces. They would embrace, lips meeting tenderly for a couple of seconds before parting as softly as a whisper. They would ask how each other's days went, and question Henry on how his day at the learning institution went. Then Regina would pull up the food and set it onto the oven to cool off, while Emma wrapped her arms around her midriff and rested her chin against the mayor's shoulder.

Nights like these were typical between the two, and they both reveled in it. _If being engaged to her feels this good_, Emma thought, _I cannot wait until I am actually married to her. _For the last few months they had been busily planning the wedding. Since they had only four months to get everything situated, they had to work double-time to make sure everything that needed to get done **got ** and David had actually been a big help to them. The two doting parents had been thrilled to know of the upcoming nuptials, and Snow, being the mother, wanted to aid in everything she could. Emma was slightly overwhelmed by everything, as it was the first time she was experiencing the joys of marriage. Snow and Regina assuaged any fears she held about it, though Snow was a slightly better advice-giver, since Regina's previous marriage ended in her husband getting killed. This… probably was not the best thought to go through Emma's mind.

Regina had sat Emma down so they could discuss everything they needed. They picked out the cake and the decorations that were to go on it, wrote out all the invitations by hand (well, Emma wrote some; her hand "cramped up" through her 8th one) and chose the food that was the be served at the reception. They both still needed to choose their wedding attire, however. Snow tried to get her only daughter to wear a dress like Regina, but Emma adamantly insisted on wearing a dress uniform, similar to the ones her father wore back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Regina never got to marry her prince. I am going to change that," Emma told her mother with a determined look in her eyes. Her father, Prince Charming, agreed with Emma. He believed that Regina would absolutely love to see Emma in a dress uniform, especially when she found out the reasoning behind the choice of dress. Snow agreed as well, pride evident in her face at how much love her daughter held for Regina. "Plus, could you actually see me in a dress? With my clumsiness, I'd probably end up tripping down the aisle and showing everybody my…magic receiver." Snow and Charming's eyes got wide at this oh-so-Emma exclamation, shaking their heads and facepalming. _Yeah_, Snow thought to herself exasperatedly, _it's a good thing Regina is willing to marry her. I am not completely sure anyone else would after hearing what comes out of her mouth_…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Since the wedding was looming ever closer, Emma decided it was time to finally go dress shopping. She told Regina that her and Charming would go look for her uniform, and that Snow would accompany Regina. Snow and the former evil queen stared at Emma like she had finally lost it. The Saviour tried to keep her laughter contained; she forced her face to adopt an innocent and wholly unamused expression. "Well, yeah, somebody has to go with Regina. I can't see you in your dress, and it would be strange if Charming went. So, Snow is the lucky candidate! "Even though Snow and Regina had made amends long ago for past transgressions, things still got kind of awkward between the two women when they were alone. But, Emma had a valid point…who else would go with Regina? Ruby? Oh god, no! The woman was nice, but she continually thought it was okay to ask about their sex life. Anytime Ruby saw Regina at either the diner or elsewhere, she would corner her and ask if their "private time" was going good. When Regina's answer (always a yes, now lower your voice!) cam out, the waitress would then give all these tips to spice up the sex and make it more lively. _You know, so it does not get boring. Vanilla is good, but chocolate…now that's the way to go! _Regina shuddered at the thought; yeah, Snow was infinitely the better option. No way would she want to know what her daughter and former enemy got up to in the privacy of their shared home.

"Alright, Snow and I will look for a wedding dress while you and Charming pick out yours," Regina said hurriedly. She walked forward and gently pecked her fiancée on the mouth. "Do try to pick up something that will at least match the color white. I'd hate to have to get married to someone dressed like a clown." Emma chuckled to herself, a twinkle in her eye. "No promises their Regina; I always like the whole Las Vegas showgirl look. At the very least the town would be happy." "And most likely the internet, if one of our teenage fans gets a picture of us." Yep. Teenage boys sure did love the oh so very gay mayor and her sheriff. Kissing in public was few and far between, after an unfortunate…incident happened within eyeshot of a gaggle of hormonal-riddled boys. Emma laughed loudly at the memory. "Haha, now that would definitely be a wedding to remember! Okay, I will se you later after shopping. I love you; have fun!" The cheerful blonde pulled her father away before he could kiss his wife; a hurried "bye!" was all that could be uttered before they whisked away. Snow turned towards her future daughter-in-law. "I should really thank you." Regina's eyebrow rose in confusion. "For what, dear?" "For marrying my daughter. I was beginning to think I would never marry her off!" The women chuckled at the statement and, with arms linked together, headed off to pick out the perfect wedding dress.

"Ugh, I have tried on dress uniform after another! I feel like a monkey in a suit….or a concierge." Emma threw another uniform off to the side, a frown marking her face. "I have to pick the perfect uniform for Regina. Knowing her, she will buy the most beautiful dress and look spectacular; I don't have a chance in hell beside her." The sheriff sat down in a huff, arms crossing over her chest. Charming, who had endured Emma's frantic perusals of the uniforms and stood by as she rejected each one, placed a placating hand on his only daughter's shoulder. "Hey now, don't get yourself down. Yeah, Regina is going to look good no matter the dress she wears. You will only have eyes for her when the day comes, believe me. But you will look great too. There has got to be a suit her that will look perfect on you and compliment whichever dress she chooses. Now, you ready to find that one?" Emma nodded her thanks, a smile so like her fathers touching her face. "Yes, you are right. Thank you dad. Now let's go get sexy for my future wife!" After another hour, Emma stood before her father proudly. She was clad in a brilliant white suit fit for a prince. Golden tassels hung from the pristine white shoulders; braided gold cords ran down the front of the jacket, with polished yellow buttons running down the center. The pants were also a bright white color, and brand new black boots that were as shiny as the buttons completed the ensemble. The color made her golden hair that much more apparent, and her green eyes shimmered in approval. Charming cleared his throat, which was closing up at the sight of his daughter all dressed up in wedding garb. "Emma…she will love it. This uniform looks amazing on you. I…I am so proud." Emma, eyes tearing up as well, embraced her father. After a beat they broke apart. "This is definitely the outfit I want to marry Regina in. Let's go get my measurements filled out so they can tailor it." The two went off to place the order and get the suit started tailoring; matching smiles of joy lit their faces.

Meanwhile, across town, Regina and Snow were also having difficulty. Regina had tried on quite a few dresses and she looked great in every single one, but they just did not feel right. She wanted to impress Emma, even though she knew the blonde would not care. The sheriff had explicitly told her that she did not care about the dress, only about the woman clothed in it. Though the words warmed her once frozen heart, the woman still wanted to look her absolute best on the greatest day in her life (besides her son's birth). Snow voiced her opinion on the matter and valiantly complimented the brunette, but the woman would not be assuaged. Frustration was evident on Mayor Mills face, and just was minutes away from a breakdown. Tears of annoyance were just about to start leaking from her eyes when her eyes landed upon the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. She slowly glided over to it, feeling the satiny-smooth fabric beneath her fingertips. Her brown eyes stared in wonder at the stunning creation; making up her mind, she took hold of the dress and headed to the center of the room. She quickly put on the dress, adjusting it to her chest size and what felt comfortable. Once she was properly dressed, she turned to Snow for approval. "Well, how do I look?" The pixie-haired woman stared in shock at her former nemesis. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she tried and failed to speak coherently. Her eyes glistened. "Regina…you…you look…stunning. This, this is the dress. Emma won't even be able to think once her eyes land on you." Regina blushed at the kind words, turning and seeing for herself what had Snow all worked up about. She gasped as she drank in the sight. Regina was not a vain woman, but even she had to admit she looked radiant in the dress. The gown hugged her generous curves, cupping her breasts and making them look enticing without being wanton. The train was long, but not gaudily so, and the dress, while actually quite simple, just looked grand on her. She could see Emma's reaction to the dress, and knew this was it. "This is the one! I want to be married to my love in this." They took measurements and paid for the dress. They left the store with hearts giddy with happiness and anxious for the big day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The month flew by quickly. All the necessary arrangements had been made; all the invitations had been placed and distributed. Every citizen in Storybrooke was making an appearance at the wedding. Most of the crowd was already there; the rest were walking in. The wedding was to be held at the mansion; it was by far the nicest building in the entire town. The actual wedding would take place in the vast backyard, underneath the flourishing apple tree that had started it all. After the reception inside the mansion, the two newlyweds would hop into a portal and head to the Enchanted Forest. In the years since their relationship began, ways to enter the forest at will was discovered. The citizens flitted back and forth between old and new homes at will. As a wedding gift, Charming and Snow had a castle made for the two; furnished and everything. Regina and Emma had been thoroughly floored by this; they could not thank the two enough. Gold had been a huge help in it; it was he who magicked it into existence. He had a change of heart in the following years as well; he was happily married to Belle. The last of the guests arrived; they were set up in certain seating arrangements outside.

Emma stood at the very front, underneath the arbor that had been set up specifically for the event. Roses in various colors were placed on the white arbor, vines roaming around both sides and making the formerly plain piece of steel burst with beauty. Emma looked positively handsome in her white suit, hands hanging down at her sides and eyes gleaming with nervous excitement and longing. Her father was talking to her by her side, dressed in a similar uniform except his was a royal blue color. Snow had matched her dress with her husband's outfit; the blue dress suited her quite well. She had gone to collect Regina and get her ready for when the music would play. The pair had chosen the song _Canon in D_ to be their entrance tune. Snow walked up the grand staircase and stopped in front of the door that led to the two women's shared bedroom. She knocked on the door. "Regina, it is time! Are you all set to go?" The door opened; the beautiful face of the mayor poked out. Her hair was in its usual short spiky flip; Emma had requested for her hair to stay the same on account of how very much she loved the look on her. Likewise, Regina made Emma keep her cascading curls the same, too. "Yes, I am ready. But…I am nervous." Snow nodded. "It is normal to be nervous; everybody feels it." "Well, the last time I got married I killed the groom." "Well, let's try not to kill Emma this go around, huh? I am sure she will do something reckless and stupid later on; you will want her alive then so you can kill her." Regina was shocked at Snow's humor, but a smirk quickly took over. "Yes, I wouldn't want to deprive myself of that pleasure. A premature death simply would not do in that situation." Chuckling the entire way, the women made their way down the stairs and set up in their proper positions.

Emma stared out at the assembled guests. She could feel nervous butterflies dancing around inside her, and she yearned for the sight of her beautiful bride to show itself to her. Archie, the person they had both chosen to marry them, gestured for the procession to start. The bridesmaids and groomsmen made their way down the scarlet carpet that had been placed on the grass leading up to the arbor where Emma, Archie, and the-soon-to-be-present- Regina would stand. Ruby, Belle, and Kathryn looked beautiful as they made their way down, accompanied by their handsome male counterparts Neal, Gold, and August. Grace, Jefferson's daughter and Henry's friend, threw down yellow petals. Soon, a shower of yellow covered the bright red carpet, making the illusion of the sun. Emma had picked the colors to symbolize the dawning of a new future for herself and Regina. Henry stood off to her left side a couple of paces, dressed in a little suit. He would be the ring bearer; she was floored by how handsome their son looked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Regina and Snow waited with bated breath for the cue to be given. Charming had parted from Emma and made his way to their position. It was decided that he would lead Regina to Emma, since her father was deceased. Snow watched her husband make his way to them, and she turned to her new daughter. "It's time for us to go our separate ways; my daughter is waiting for you out there. I know that we have had our differences, and things were bad for us for a long time. But, I just want you to know that I am glad you are with my daughter. David and I were not there for Emma when she was growing up, and she did not feel love well due to that. We failed in our upbringing, until a couple of years ago. But you…you showed my baby how to love, to be loved. I see how she looks at you; it is how David looks at me. You two are the very definition of true love, and I could not be happier that you are soon to take her last name." Regina's brown eyes burned; unshed tears making the brown glisten and sparkle. "Snow…I am touched. I…I hated you for so long. When Daniel died…my heart was broken. I never thought I would get another chance at love. Then I was married to your father, and all the good I had in me withered away and turned dark. I am sorry your father had to die; yes, I was unhappy but I should never have done that. I was evil for so long, that I did not care about anyone, including myself. But your daughter made me see. She showed me that I deserved to feel loved, and to love in return. I am so very lucky to have her, and you, in my life."

The two embraced, letting go all of the painful memories and past they shared. Snow broke the hug and smiled a teary smile. "Good luck out there, Regina. And welcome to the family." With that, Snow White walked off to join the onlookers. Regina watched her walk away until Charming stood right beside her. He cleared his throat. "Well Regina, it's time for your wedding. Ready to be a Charming?' Regina laughed. "No, David, I am ready to be a _Swan_." The prince beamed at her and offered his arm. The mayor accepted the limb, and they made their way to the edge of the carpet. The music quickly settles on the chosen entrance song. As the notes assaulted her ears, Regina took a deep breath and moved forward.

Emma waited impatiently for the bit she was most anxious for. She looked to the doors where the carpet started. She saw her father stride over there, and a couple of seconds later her mother slipped out. The blonde sheriff sought out her mother's eyes; they met, and the utter joy in her former roommate-turned-mom's eyes made Emma's heart swell. Suddenly, _Canon in D_ filtered in through the speakers that were set up. Emma's eyes glued to the door, waiting for any break in the shadows of the doorway, any glimpse of her bride. She saw a set of legs break through, and her mouth snapped open at the sight before her. Regina was walking to her in what felt like slow motion. The white dress that hung on her skin looked amazingly stunning; her chest, always perfect, was perfectly rounded, and her toned, flat stomach looked delectable. She had listened to her request of keeping her hair the way it normally was, and the slightly messy hairstyle paired with her bright red lipstick and make-up made for a staggering final product. Emma could not even breath. When brown eyes met green, they locked and stayed on each other.

Regina stared at her hero, her saviour. Her love. The dress uniform she was wearing made her look like a prince. Her golden curls were a little tighter, and hanging loosely down. Her flawless face was lined with yearning, and her hazel eyes met hers. The brunette could not look away. She saw her future in those eyes. Emma was where love was; her heart, and her home. She could not get to her fast enough. Soon, the two were standing face to face. Charming had transferred Regina over to Emma. "Take care of her, Emma. And congratulations." With that, he joined his wife in watching their baby's wedding unfold.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Archie commanded everyone's attention. Dressed in his dark gray tux, he cut an adorable figure. He pushed his glasses up on his face, and spoke. "We are gathered her today to celebrate the union of Regina Mills and Emma Swan. We have all watched these two women grow from anger and fights to love and harmony. They started out in dark, rough times, but it has made them stronger not only as people, but as a united front. I myself have watched them flourish these last two years, from a wilted weed to a gorgeous, blooming rose. Now, in view of all of Storybrooke, these two will join into one, and hopefully live long, fulfilling lives together. Marriage is something that should never be entered into lightly, and it is not for the faint of heart. Only those that truly feel love should make the jump from just dating, into being one entity. I would not even consider marrying these two if I did not feel that they were ready for this kind of commitment. But just watching them has shown me how ready they are. And now, to start off the rest of your lives." Archie turned his attention solely on Regina and Emma, who still could not break their joined gaze. "Emma, it is your jobs to love, hold, and cherish Regina for days to come. Even when things get tough and it seems like you are helpless, you must protect the love you two hold. Look to Regina for guidance and help, and she will do the same as you. Let her know she is worthy of love, of desire. If you do that, you will have a very happy marriage." Emma nodded her head at Archie's words. Archie moved on to Regina. "Regina, always tell your feelings to Emma. You cannot bottle up your emotions, not if you want a long-lasting marriage. Be honest with Emma, and she will return it tenfold. Share in her love and protection, and you will never fall." Regina agreed wholeheartedly to the sentiment.

Archie pulled off his glasses and polished them against his suit jacket before replacing them on his nose. "Marriage…is give and take. One cannot give and the other just take; both of you must use these equally. Your future is staring right at you; you can either grasp it fully and stare at it headlong, or you can plummet in the depths and never resurface from the darkness. There will be times…many, many times, knowing you two, where it will get suffocating and you both will be at each others' throats. But you have to know when to let things go for the sake of each other. In a commitment this huge, you must be in it for the long haul. This is the first day of the rest of your lives….embrace it. Now, you have each written your own vows, I am told. Emma, would you please start off?" Emma breathed deeply through her nose, exhaling her nervousness in one breath. She stood up tall and straight, looking every bit the regal princess. "Regina…what can I say? Our love was not love at first sight; our animosity could have lit up an entire town for a year. We fought, we hated, and we kept our distance. And then, one day, it was like a veil had been lifted off of my eyes. I truly saw you for how you were: a broken woman who had loved and been burned because of it. You built this wall so high that nobody could breach it. You felt that you could never deserve or earn love; it was a foreign concept for you. And I felt for you. I had this urgent desire to protect you; from people, from your past…from yourself. I have had my heart broken before, and before you I did not think I would ever have that elusive shot at happiness. But you swept into my life like a tornado; encompassing me and sending me on a whirlwind. My feelings for you have only gotten stronger as we embarked on our relationship. I know you were absolutely terrified when we first got together. I knew you thought we would not last, that I would finally see you as that dark person of your past and leave you alone. But I didn't. You are an amazing, caring woman who anybody in their right mind would give up everything to have. Once I finally got you, I knew in my heart, my soul, that I would never let you go. You are my life, Regina. My future, my forever. I don't need happily ever after, because I have you, standing right in front of me. I will spend the rest of our lives making sure you are the happiest woman on the planet, just like you've made me."

Tears coursed down Regina's face at the heartfelt words. A pride and love coursed through her body, settling deep within her heart and taking root there. _I love you _came up her mouth and rested on her tongue, but she pushed it back for later. She sniffed, clearing her throat audibly. "Emma, you have been nothing but a pain in my ass for years." The guests chuckled at this; Emma included. "When I first laid eyes on you, I saw you as nothing but a threat. A threat to my security, to Henry. I could not have you take him away, or destroy the curse. So, I harbored a dislike to you; never hatred. You were the product of true love; the embodiment of the one thing I craved and hated in tandem. But you saved me, saved my life quite a few times, even though we "disliked" each other. I was confused by your actions. Even heroes don't usually do that. But you did. You were my hero, my white knight. You hijacked my thoughts from then on, far differently than previously. My feelings grew from dislike to platonic to outright love. But I never thought anything would come of it; I was the evil queen, and you the daughter of my enemy, and my downfall. But you made me want to be better. And when you finally admitted your feelings…it was like all the darkness within me disappeared and light replaced it. I felt whole again, just like I was before Daniel, and Leopold. I finally felt the one thing I had always wanted so dearly: to be loved, and love in return. You saved me from my past, and from the future I was inevitably heading towards. You are the light to my darkness, and the warmth to my cold. Emma Swan, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me besides Henry. I have never, and will never, love anyone as much as I love you. I am so lucky to call you my wife. And I will never again disappoint you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

There was not a dry eye at the wedding ceremony by this point. Tears in varying stages fell freely down the citizens of Storybrooke's faces as they witnessed such love from the two women. It truly was a rare sight. Archie surreptitiously wiped his eyes before settling back into marriage mode. "Do you, Emma Swan, take Regina Mills to be your wife? To love, and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Emma stared deep into Regina's eyes, boring into her very soul. "I do; for far after death." "And do you, Regina Mills, take Emma Swan to be your wife? To love, and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" "I do, always and forever." "Does anyone object to this Union?" Nobody spoke at Archie's words; they knew that these two were meant to be. "Then, if nobody objects, lets present the rings." Henry stepped forward, beaming from head to toe. He first gave Emma her ring to Regina. She slowly slid it up the tanned digit, gently placing a kiss over the small ring. Then Regina did the same for Emma, whispering the words she could not say earlier but could not keep inside any longer. They stood there holding hands, the rings glinting in the sunlight; beacons of their affections. Archie smile. "Then, by the power invested in me and in view of the world, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride!"

Emma lunged forward, kissing Regina in sheer desperation and love. Their lips sealed the deal; they were married at long last. The kiss was chaste due to all the peering eyes, but it conveyed more than words ever could. They finally broke apart amid the claps and catcalls. "Introducing the new Mrs. And Mrs. Mills-Swan!" The two now married couple greeted their family and friends, grins forever plastered on their faces. They kept by each other's side, not being able to take being even a meter apart. Everyone headed inside the mansion to the reception. Food and wine flew, everyone basking in the joyous occasion. Stories of the two were passed around as it commenced. When it came time for the newlywed dance, the song "_How Can I Live Without You_" started up over the advance sound system in the home. Emma offered her hand to her wife and led her to the dance floor. They danced to the song, bodies moving in sync to the words; words that filled their hearts. They danced long after the song, only pulling away when Emma's parents reminded them of their honeymoon. Regina and Emma had already packed the necessary items for their stay at Castle Swan, and they quickly grabbed them up. Emma grasped a hold of a small white crystal, holding it loosely in her palm. Emma looked around at the people who had become her family in the last few years. Snow, Charming, Ruby, the whole of Storybrooke…Regina. She turned to look at her wife. She admired her beauty, and knew it was time to get the honeymoon started. She needed her wife. The Saviour turned back around. "Thank you, thank you all so much for coming here and supporting Regina and I. It means so much more than I can say. This has been one crazy, wonderful ride and I am glad that we got to share it with all of you. I always wanted a family…I found it. With all of you." Emma turned back to Regina. She tossed the crystal down. It cracked open when it hit the floor; a giant, swirling white portal appeared. Emma glanced at the portal, and then looked at Regina. "Ready?" Regina nodded. "Yes; let's start our new life." They held hands as they stood in front of the portal. Then, amidst the cheers and congratulations of their family, they jumped into the portal. A new era had dawned; one that both women thought would be infinitely better than the previous one. After all, true love is the most powerful magic of all, and they had found it.

The End

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Note: For those of you who did not want an M rating, this is the last chapter for y'all. The next chapter has some plot, but is mostly the wedding night and consequent loving. I have enjoyed this ride with you guys. Honestly, when I first started this story it was meant as a one-shot. You guys are the reason I continued. Thank you to all of the reviewers/readers/followers/favorites! You are why this story is so large. This journey may be closed, but I will definitely be writing more OUaT stories, both one-shots and chapter. Thank you again, and I will see you in the future!


	4. Love scene: M-Rating

Author's note: Well, this is it folks: The official end of _Then Love Again_. This has been a great story to write that would not have been possible to write with the support of all of you. A heartfelt thank you to all of you that took the time out of your busy lives to read, follow, favorite or review this. A one-shot was all this was to be, and I am so thankful to have been able to give this couple life and give them a happiness I feel they deserve. I sincerely hope you like this ending, and even though this is the end, I will be writing more with this pairing. Who knows, maybe a sequel will be written for this in the future. Until next time!

Disclaimer: I do **not** own OUaT, or the sexy Swanqueen pairing. I do however harbor an intense love for the characters, and sincerely hope they get the happy endings they should have had. Preferably together, with much kissing and cuddling involved. (I'm talking to you, OUaT writers! )

**Warning: This chapter contains consensual woman on woman scenes depicting lovemaking. and viewer discretion is strongly advised. If you are under the age of eighteen or do not like sex scenes, turn back now. You have been thoroughly warned! **

RXERXERXERXERXEREXRXERXERXERXERXE

The portal transported the happy newlyweds to their new home, Castle Swan. It opened up in the foyer of the castle, before disappearing when they stepped forward. Emma and Regina took a moment to look around at their wedding gift from the Charming's. The walls were not the dull gray that usually marked castles; instead, it was a shimmering silver that caught and held the light, showing off a myriad of colors against the backdrop. Inside, Emma's parents had tastefully furnished the castle in colors that the couple heartily approved of. The stone fireplace already had a roaring fire set up in anticipation of the new castle owner's arrival. A chandelier hung from the very top, lighting up the room in addition to the fire. Seated areas filled the large space, and pictures of knights and queens hung in strategic places around the walls. An old suit of armor lay up on the far right side, with the most beautiful sword suspended right above it. Emma moved closer, reading the small silver plaque that was right underneath the weapon and armor. The blonde let out a gasp at the information she had uncovered. The ensemble had belonged to her great-grandfather on her father's side. He had apparently been a popular man, and a brilliant fighter. It warmed her heart to see something so important to her family, her past, sitting right here on the wall in her new home.

The princess turned to her new wife, watching as the brunette stared around wonderingly at their quarters for the honeymoon, and their own place for whenever they wanted to visit the Enchanted Forest. She took in a moment to truly stare at the woman who had stolen her heart, and who she had promised herself to for the rest of her days. As much as Emma wanted to look around at the castle and see the thoughtful gift in its entirety, a different desire shot through her. An overwhelming need for her wife overcame her, and she simply could not contain herself any longer. She had to have her. With that thought in mind, she made her way slowly over to the oblivious brunette.

Regina, for her part, stared in awe at her surroundings. The place was truly exquisite, even to someone of her standards. She was flabbergasted and touched by Snow and Charming's contribution. She could not tear her eyes away from everything. Suddenly, her attention was diverted by her wife's presence. Emma had sidled herself up to her, leaning into her. Her body pressed up against Regina's back, and her strong arms wrapped around her lady's supine form. Regina shivered as Emma brought her lips right against her ear, hot air brushing against the sensitive tissue. "As much as I would love to look at everything, tonight…I want to properly love you. Will you let me?" Regina turned her body around in her lover's arms, encircling the blonde and bringing them that much closer together. "I would love nothing more. Make love to me, Emma." Hearing the words she needed to hear, she frantically kissed Regina, pulling her impossibly closer to her feverish body. The sheriff showed off her admirable strength and lifted the brunette off of her feet. Said woman squeaked uncharacteristically as she was literally swept off her feet. "Emma, what are you doing?" Emma pressed an enticing kiss to the pouting woman's lips, a smirk full of promise on her face. "I am going to carry you, the proper way, up to our room…and then I am going to make love to you over and over again. I am going to _ravish _you until the morning light shines through, and I will keep doing it until I can no longer hold myself up over you."

RXERXERXERXERXEREXRXERXERXERXERXE

Regina's eyes widened at the statement, her heart hammering in her chest. Suddenly, her clothes felt far too restricting. Emma walked confidently to the giant, spiraling staircase that led to the inner depths of the castle, and the bedroom that was quickly becoming the desired destination of the two women. Emma made her way up the stairs, not even breaking a sweat at her exertions. Her arm muscles twitched and moved under her skin; Regina licked her lips as she thought of other instances were the blonde's strength was quite apparent. After what seemed like hours, they had reached the landing. Emma looked around before finally spotting a door that she sensed opened to their bedroom and salvation. She went to the door, opening it with ease. Once inside, she gently set Regina on her feet and closed the door. A sense of finality washed over them as the door shut audibly closed behind them. For all her bravado and sensual words downstairs, a wave of nervousness seized Emma. Her and Regina were no strangers to the world of ecstasy; they had been intimate on numerous occasions. They had made love, gently exploring each other's bodies until their hearts were content. Other times they were hit by a need so fierce that the ripped each other of their clothes and fucked until they were sated. Tender love, rough sex, frantic couplings…they had performed it all. But this…was new territory. This was the first night not as a couple, but as married women. Emma was unsure just how to proceed.

Regina was under the same hesitancies as her true love. She was no slouch in the bedroom; she had had plenty of lovers before Emma ever came into the picture. Never in her life had she been nervous about the bedroom and what it entailed, except for Leopold. It had been so easy to manipulate others with the promise of sex; she had mastered the skill so well that an undertone of seduction layered her every action, even when she was not aware of it. But she and Emma were now married, and she knew they would never again get to share a night like this. This was a night to remember; no do-overs. She foolishly felt like a virgin all over again. The two women stood there awkwardly, each yearning to touch the other but a shyness making them incapable of doing so. Emma gave a snort of annoyance at herself. She took small steps forward until she was standing in front of her other half. Regina lifted her head to meet the sheriff's eyes. "Regina, I'll be honest; I am scared as hell. I know we…have done this before, but I want this to be special, you know? You deserve a wedding night to be proud of, one that will erase any bad memories of the old one. Beauty like yours needs to be cherished, and treasured."

Regina barely suppressed her tears. She grasped the hand that had landed on her cheek, soothingly rubbing her thumb against the backside. "Emma, my love…nothing you could do would ruin this night. Being here, with you, makes it the most perfect night in my existence. You are nothing like Leopold, and the feelings I felt in my first sham of a marriage cannot even compare to what I feel for you. I love you, and I know you love me. What is there to be scared of?" Emma smiled softly at the dark-haired woman. Her hand caressed the satin cheek beneath her palm, her thumb brushing against the tempting lips of her queen. "I'm not scared. Not anymore; not with you by my side…in my arms." She had positioned her face close to Regina's; they shared the same breath. "Make me yours, Em. Make love to me as my wife." The soft whisper, coming from such an angelic mouth, was all the permission Emma needed. With a moan as imbued with need as humanly possible, she swooped down and joined her mouth to her wife's.

RXERXERXERXERXEREXRXERXERXERXERXE

Smooth lips ran against each other, tender caresses gifted to their respective twin. Mouths opened and closed in an unhurried passion, expert tongues slipping past eager barriers to lock together in a fierce battle. Emma thrust her lithe muscle into Regina's mouth, swallowing the moans that filtered from between clashing lips. She flicked the tip of her tongue against her counterpart, and withdrew her tongue only to start sucking on the full, plump bottom lip of Regina. Regina let out a gasping breath, panting as Emma abandoned her mouth and lay claim to the mayor's jaw. She peppered kisses all along the smooth olive-skin before meandering over to the expanse of neck that was so freely bared. The Saviour sucked lightly on the skin, drawing cute little whimpers from the victim. With a satisfying pop, she let go of the skin once prisoner between her teeth. "As much as I love seeing you in this dress, I would much rather it off of you at this moment." Regina frantically nodded, presenting her back to the blonde. Emma reached for the zipper, pulling it down painstakingly slowly. She helped Regina step out of the dress once she was done, leaving the brunette clad in nothing but a set of black lace.

Emma gaped at the sight before her, drool threatening to spill from her salivating mouth. Regina had worn lingerie before, and it was always a treat, but this? This was something that could only be conjured up in a teen boy's dirty fantasy. The skimpy little bra barely contained her wife's supple breasts; the tops were overflowing. Her proud nipples poked through the material, not even trying to hide their owner's obvious arousal. And the scrap of cloth that hid her mound covered so very little as to be practically useless at all. There was so very much tanned skin on display, that Emma was having sensory overload. Regina stood there, feeling innately pleased by her wife's awestruck expression. Feeling her confidence return full force, she could not quite resist teasing the blonde. "You would think that after all the times we have done this sort of thing, seeing me naked would have worn off that look of awe." Emma's mouth snapped close with an audible click. She swallowed the baseball-sized lump in her throat and in a hoarse voice exclaimed, "Seeing you, like this…could never wear-out. Your beauty still takes my breath away, no matter how many times I have been blessed by the sight. Regina…you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Regina smiled one of her special Emma smiles, and tenderly held the blonde in the protective circle of her arms. "That would be a false statement, my dear. For you take that title; but of course I am a close second." A smirk twitched itself onto the blonde's lips before she pressed them against Regina's chest. "We'll compromise; we're both hot as hell." She captured her dream girl's lips, tasting that telltale apple flavor that was always to be associated with the queen. They both walked slowly backwards, still caught at the lips. When Regina's legs brushed against the bed, Emma gently pushed on her shoulder. The sexy brunette took the hint and reclined backwards, scooting up until her head was cushioned by the fluffy pillows. Emma quickly covered her body with hers. Kisses were shared, and moans flowed back and forth. Emma left the enticing mouth and ventured off to the tan neck so conveniently presented to her greedy mouth. She sucked hard, a whimper flowing out of Regina's mouth like sweet, sweet music. A new love mark replaced the still vibrant one, showing the world who exactly owned Regina Mills-Swan. Emma, quite satisfied with the bright red marks left by her lips and teeth, made her way down towards uncharted territory: the lace covered chest.

RXERXERXERXERXEREXRXERXERXERXERXE

Sweet kisses and tender sucks were emblazoned on the heaving chest, and Regina squirmed at the building pressure starting in her stomach and throbbing between her thighs. She had been worked up by the blonde's sensuous words and the knowledge that she would come home to her every day, and the aroused brunette needed to be touched at the earliest possible convenience. She was just about to inform her teasing lover this exact statement when the blonde decided to quit playing around and grasped the mounds. A keening noise escaped the brunette before rapidly being silenced with a snap of her mouth and a blush on her cheeks. Emma lifted her head up from her intent scrutiny, a deep chuckle emanating from her chest. But she was nice and did not tease her embarrassed wife. Instead, she focused back on the previous object of her fascination. She wanted to see everything unclothed, but the bra, though very sexy, was obscuring her view. So, she did what any sane aroused sheriff would do: take out the obstruction of justice. The bra was flicked open (one-handedly, Emma added in her mind, pleased), and unceremoniously flung away. The garment landed perfectly on the lone doorknob in the room, serving as a 'Do not Disturb' sign to any unwanted intruders. Emma feasted her eyes on the sight before her, not noticing her stellar aim. Regina's breasts stood up proudly for the world (Emma) to see. The perfectly rounded orbs were an exact fit for her eager hands, and the cute pink tips in the center were begging to be handled. Unknowingly, Emma licked her lips. Regina, seeing the blonde's lip-wetting action combined with the darkening of green eyes, felt her sex-drive burst white hot.

"Emma, touch me!" The brunette could not contain her cry. Wasting no time, the blonde buried her face in the sumptuous chest, cooing at how right it felt. One hand trailed upwards, taking a firm globe in hand and massaging it tenderly before taking a rougher turn. Sloppy kisses were placed all over the firm flesh before a nub was engulfed in a hot, swirling mouth. Emma's tongue traced patterns against the nipple held hostage in her mouth, and raked her teeth against the raised flesh. Regina panted at the sensation, arousal at an alarming high. Emma switched back and forth between the breasts, doling out her own sweet punishment. After the fourth or so round, Regina could stand it no longer. Her need was white-hot, and she feared combustion was in her future unless release came soon. A trembling hand pushed on Emma's shoulder, forcing her away. Emma looked questioningly at her love. "I cannot take any more teasing, Emma; I need you! Now!" Emma nodded her agreement, and was fixing to move down when Regina again stopped her. "Before you finish what you started, clothes off." Emma leaned up and in the quickest undressing the Enchanted Forest had ever been privy to, the white dress uniform was removed and laying somewhere down south. Speaking of which, was exactly where Emma wanted to be. Now bare as the day she was born, she lay back down on her wife and assumed her former position. At the initial contact, both women hissed. Burning hot skin met and it was like a breathe of fresh air after days in a musty old cave. It felt like home.

RXERXERXERXERXEREXRXERXERXERXERXE

They kissed sweetly, before Emma traveled back down the path already taken. Her lips descended lower and lower, until the only obstacle in her way was the scrap of underwear her wife had chosen to hide her treasure away with. "So, baby: am I allowed to take a bit of your forbidden fruit now?" Regina glared at her grinning wife. "If you don't get on with it, it will remain forbidden to you for far longer." "Nah, that's just code for the fruit being spoiled." An indignant look came across the mayor's face, but her vehement words were cut off sharply when the cheeky blonde grasped her mound powerfully. Regina could not control the little buck of her hips at the touch, and her need was rewarded by a firmer clutch. The former witch's eyes rolled back in her head, pleading words spewing out of her gasping mouth. "Please, Emma, pleasepleaseplease…." Emma knew that the brunette had to have been incredibly turned on to beg so wantonly, and her own arousal made her continue. She slowly slid the panties down long legs, depositing them over the side of the bed. Her face was now level with the mayor's special garden. The lower lips were glistening with desire, overflowing out of the thrashing woman. Her clit had grown in size, now noticeably visible at the top of her slit. The folds were engorged, and a healthy pink color. The scent that wafted towards Emma was absolutely decadent. She moved closer, inhaling the scent almost without thought. Cool air brushed against the heated flesh, causing a tortured moan from her queen. A tentative lick brought forth another sound, and the second, more confident, passing had the mayor crying out in ecstasy.

A firm tongue was thrust inside the woman, over and over again. Emma lashed the little clit at the top with her tongue, holding her soulmate's legs steady as pleasure shot up her body. Keening cries, pleading words and loud whimpers filled the room, echoing back to them in an exotic orchestral sound. The wet appendage moved mercilessly inside her, making Regina crazy with pleasure. Again and again she was corkscrewed quite pleasantly, and the queen was fit to burst. She just needed a little…more…**push**. Emma, sensing the upcoming orgasm, wrapped her mouth around the throbbing bundle of nerves at the top and sucked on it, pulling the senses out from under Regina and sending her into spiraling disorientation. Her blonde brought her down slowly, feeling the aftershocks abide after a couple of minutes. She placed a couple of wet kisses to the sweaty forehead, before a mischievous look came over her face. The out of it mayor did not see it, and let out a cry as she felt two fingers pushed into her still sensitive area. She didn't have time to catch her breath before the sheriff was running her through another intense workout, far more powerful than the last. "Emma…Emma!" "Oh…don't stop! Don't you dare stop!" Those skillful little digits knew her body like they belonged to her, and she was fast approaching her second orgasm of the night.

Fingernails raked down the tensing muscles of the sheriff's back, as she continued to pump into the warm heat. Muscles spasmed against her fingers, and she was determined to make this one the most pleasurable one ever. "Come for me Regina; come for me my queen." Her husky whimper was the last straw. Regina came with an ear-shattering scream. She actually blacked out for a few seconds, before coming to on Emma's shoulder. Her wife soothingly caressed her face, whispering sweet-nothings as she regained control of her mind. Her body, however…"Emma, I really want to return the favor and believe me I will…but I honestly do not think I am capable of moving at the moment." A full belly laugh erupted from the amused blonde, who was immensely proud of her accomplishment. "That's alright; we have all night for you to get your chance." "No, Emma; we have all the time in the world."

The two women lay their, cuddled up in their cocoon of happiness and love. They both reflected on what brought them together, and just how lucky they were to be with each other, together. Happy endings are not always assured, and true love may take years to find. But there is always faith, and hope. And sometimes, love can be found in even the most remote of places, in even the darkest of times. Emma and Regina could attest to that. Against all odds, they finally found that oh so elusive happy ending after all.

The End

RXERXERXERXERXEREXRXERXERXERXERXE


End file.
